Not What You Think
by Synchronized Love
Summary: [Eventual Seto x Yami.] Yami's past of the High Priest haunts him, as he struggles to make the decison of trusting (and possibly loving) his reincarnation. Will he be able to overcome his fears and discern his past from his present and future?
1. Hope in the Pit of Despair

TITLE: Not What You Think (Not What I Think)  
  
AUTHOR: Synchronized Love  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: Angst/Psychological  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue. Plzkthx. :3  
  
PAIRING(S): Suggestable Seto/Yami; it's more angst than romantic, but it's pretty evident that it's the main attempted pairing in this fic.  
  
` words ` = thoughts  
  
_words_ = stresses on words  
  
*~*~*  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Pools of crimson grew wide, his bodily reflexes moving fluidly as the dagger punctured the soft bed right below him. He rolled until he tumbled over the edge, hitting the ground rather painfully. He had no time to truly register what was happening as the dagger flew towards him once more. He rolled, then swiftly moved to his feet. The wind from the missed strike rustled perfectly settled bangs, the want to hit the target very intentional.  
  
"Seth, why are you doing this?"  
  
There was no answer. Those cold cerulean hues were very honest as he slashed at the air to get to him again. He dodged once more, moving just under the predetermined direction. A lone thread of hair would only be caught as it floated to the ground in a graceful fashion. It was the of the same crimson color that were staring at the assailant with a disbelieving and crushed expression. Though there was no physical damage done, the mental pain that surged through his heart was just as agonizing. Seth, holding the dagger across his face, positioned himself quickly, and lunged forth once again.   
  
"Seth, stop!"  
  
Suddenly there was a bright golden glow of light. Just as Seth brought the dagger down, a shadow form of that dagger would retract from the puzzle that settled around his target's neck, negating his own attack as well as driving itself into Seth's chest. The brunette would only stare in disbelief at the power of the puzzle before he felt a burning pain from deep within his soul. His hand released the dagger, which clattered to the flow right by their feet. His body fell forward into the other's arms, who caught him, and slid to his knees. Tears were spilling down his face.  
  
"Why? . ."  
  
Blood was coughed up. Cerulean hues were half lidded, staring up into the tearstained face of the person that he was supposed to kill. Confusion was his only expression. Why? Why was he sad? You'd think he'd be glad that he got rid of another threat . .  
  
"Tears .."  
  
"For you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
".. I hate you."  
  
"..."  
  
"You killed me," Seth's voice was hoarse and weak.  
  
"N-no I didn't! .."  
  
"You will die."  
  
"Without you .."  
  
"Yes." More blood was coughed up. "You will die without me. You will forever suffer alone. Naive child .. I .. never .. loved y-you." Seth's head then fell over to the side. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. The look of a smirk was seen before the soul retracted from Seth's body, and his form would soon disappear into oblivion. The adolescent ruler brought his arms together, his body quaking and his sobs growing.  
  
"Liar .. y-you did love me .. At least a part of me .." His eyes shut tightly at the realization. "You loved me for being the Pharaoh. You loved me so much, that you wanted to be the Pharaoh too .."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Blinking his eyes back into focus, crimson orbs moved to look into a pair of innocent amethyst hues that were wide and filled with concern. By the clutching of his hands to his sleeve and the way those pools threatened to leak tears, he realized that he must have been in too deep a thought for quite some time. He allowed a hand to cover his eyes for a brief moment, the other reaching to cover and reassure the little one's nerves. "I'm .. okay. Don't worry about it."  
  
Yuugi was not convinced. Yami had been staring straight at the wall for over fifteen minutes. Many expressions were on his face during this. From shock to hurt, from hurt to fear, and finally fear .. to destruction, it was obvious that Yami had suffered another flashback. It hadn't been the first time the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle held this expression. In fact, it's happened more within the spirit room filled with many memoriams of Ancient Egypt. This was probably the third time it happened in the real world, but Yuugi never talked to Yami about it, as Yami never seemed aware that Yuugi stared and watched in fear. The last thing he wanted for his dear friend was to add the fact that people knew that he did this.  
  
"You didn't have to hide that from me, Aibou."  
  
Yuugi immediately blinked and his cheeks flushed a gentle red. His eyes were solemn, almost sad and guilty. Releasing his hold on the sleeve of the navy blue jacket that Yami wore, he rested his hands on his lap. His head lowered, eyes quaking while those hands began forming fists. Yami watched this, slowly raising his eyes to try and read Yuugi's expression. Before he could speak, however, Yuugi shook his head. "I'm worried about you." Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Yuugi, why?"  
  
"You may be a spirit who solely exists with the Sennen Puzzle, but you're still a person. You just fail to have a body of your own." Yuugi started, taking deep breaths with every sentence he spoke. "You barely rest anymore. Even spirits become exhausted, and you're beyond exhaustion. When you sit out of your soul room, you stare out at the wall, your eyes revealing so many expressions. Each one brings fear to my heart, as you show sadness, pain, and fear. It's like you're afraid of something bringing you pain and sadness."   
  
Yami looked away. Yuugi had hit the nail with the hammer. The only thing he did not know was who brought him this sadness, pain, and fear. It was best to allow fewer people to know, since he was very sure that this person had absolutely no clue that he was doing this. Yami himself was surprised that he remembered so far. Was it a punishment of some sense that reminded him of his darker times as pharaoh? Yami would most definately admit that he wasn't the best person around. However, was he so cruel or bad to be forced to remember how he had killed his lover? `Seth ..` Yami thought sorrowfully, `.. were you being honest with me about not loving me?`  
  
`Yami, what's wrong? Why can't you tell me?` Yuugi looked at his spirit, blinking at vigorous times in order to hide the attempted tears. `You know you can trust me, so why don't you trust me now? Is it that private? That shameful? ..`  
  
Suddenly, Yami stood up, staring blankly at the door. He sighed, walking towards the exit, and opening the door. "I need to have some time by myself, Aibou. Maybe .. maybe after a little walk, I'll be able to talk with you. Right now, however, I just .. can't .." His voice trailed off, the brims of his eyes bringing unwanted tears. When silence fell between the two, Yami heard the faint sniffling of his hikari. `We both shed tears. However, we shed them for different reasons. Yuugi, I am not worth your tears, as my tears aren't worth shedding for _him_. It's not like he would love me anyway ..`  
  
"Yami .." Yuugi stood up, but then stopped. Yami was right; he needed some time to himself. Lately, Yuugi had been with him, trying to see what was wrong. Could it have been suffocating his darker self, driving him away from his other half? Long ago, they had been practically inseperable. It was only recently, since these flashbacks had begun to occur, that they had begun to split apart to a sense. It had hurt Yuugi, a lot, to feel this sudden seperation from someone who had been by his side for the longest time. It also broke him to know that his darkness was suffering, and he had no idea how to help him out. He didn't know what to do; he was lost, and was fearful that this lost feeling would make him lose Yami. As the door silently shut tightly, his tears slipped down his face, as he covered his head. "Just come back to me, and let me help you, onegai .."  
  
*  
  
`Stand up, Yuugi!` -- `Only I will be the one to beat you, Yuugi.` -- `I am your only rival, Yuugi.`  
  
Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi. Rivalry. Defeat. Victory. All drummed against his head in a repetitious monotone as Yami sat down at the bench of Domino Park. It wasn't the most quiet of all places, but the scenery was nice. Bringing a leg up to curl and press against his chest, he rested his chin upon his knee, watching the children play and the parents gossip nearby. Looking to his side, a pair of lovers were showing their affection for each other in a minimal expression of kissing and hugging. Their hands were interwined, fingers lacing with each other while their lips connected. Crimson hues narrowed as he turned away and stared at the grass. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. There were too many innuendos that reminded him of a life that he had wished he never had.   
  
Love. Betrayal. Hatred. Innocence. Manipulation. Loss. Why did Yami have to recover everything that he would have rather forgotten? He had been so stupid to have trusted the High Priest with his heart back then. Yes, his former lover had been very kind to him in the beginning. He held him when the stress of ruling was too much. As a child, he never got to live through a period of innocence as many had in their lives. He was thrusted forward into intense responsibility, which including the controlling of the shadow powers and preventing the Sennen Items from ever being taken and used against their original purpose. When tears slipped down his face, Seth had kissed them away. He would bring bliss and peace to his life when he was so tense that he could barely keep things together. Of course, Yami always remembered waking up to a lonely bed, cold and devoid of love. At first he thought because the High Priest was often occupied and had to leave immediately. But then came the coldness, the fierce look on his face whenever he approached him. Still came those loving nights, but fewer came the emotions that the Pharaoh had come to depend on.  
  
Then that fateful night came, when Yami had just barely avoided death, and in turn, had taken the life of someone he had sworn he had fallen in love with. Those final words that Seth uttered to him brought Yami to the point of despair. It had been hard to rule without him. Everyday was a challenge, being alone with nobody to hold. Even the slaves he brought to at least bring him some pleasure did not do a thing. Nobody would compare to _his_ High Priest. His lover. And yet, Seth never loved him.  
  
His memory had then faded away, as the present world came back to him.  
  
*  
  
Bringing those downcast hues from staring at the now darkening blades, which by the setting sun, had taken a more melancholy and sleepy shade, Yami had soon realized that he had been crying silently. He was sniffling, and his eyes stung. He brought a hand to clear his face. However, he was beaten to the action as another one, more broader and gentle dried his face. Yami's eyes widened. An unconscious gesture to nuzzle against that hand would occur, his eyes falling half-lidded. It felt so familiar. Even the scent, which was spicy and exotic, was so easily recognized. `Seth..` He thought to himself, eventually opening his eyes and looking up to see his lover.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
Reality hit. Yami blinked a few times, Seth's warm, loving face of the past melting away to look into the cold cerulean hues of Kaiba Seto, who was Seth's reincarnation. Silence met between the two for a few moments before Yami scrambled to the end of the bench, his face reddening. He wanted to shrink away into oblivion right now, as Seto moved to sit down beside him. Even as the day darkened into nightfall, Yami could see the other dressed in his usual attire: his white trenchcoat which was buckled at the wrists of his sleeves. The back was flared, and his shoulders were pointed in spikes. Underneath, he was in all black, even down to his buckled-on boots that were styled similarly to the wrists. Looking up, a young man with chestnut hair that was mopped slightly over a very young, stoic face stared down into his blood-colored pools with his own pools of pure cerulean.  
  
Yami couldn't stand to look at him. It was too much of a reminder. Also he was completely embarrassed to have nuzzled against Seto's hand so affectionately. That just gave the facts in his mind away. If Kaiba didn't say anything yet, he would now. He would probably ridicule him and despite him more. There could also be fear and discomfort with the open truth: Yami was gay.  
  
"Are you .. okay, Yuugi?"  
  
`My name isn't Yuugi. My name is .. My name is ..` The thoughts faltered, tears threatening to come back through his eyes. Yami's real name was unknown. To him and to everyone else. That cracked his heart in two, as a name was a symbol of high respect. You couldn't find yourself without your real name. Yami had lost that when he was sealed three thousand years ago in the Sennen Puzzle. Of all the things he could have remember, within the labyrinth of his mind, his name had never been discovered. "No .." He whispered despairingly, not even fully aware of Kaiba's presence anymore.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto whispered in a more understanding voice. His face looked more concerned than in the daytime. As Yami looked up at him once more, he remembered those kind eyes. They were so alluring, so wonderful, so .. manipulating. His depression was starting to fill with anger. Seth had done this to him too, being nice to him, trying to get him to open up. But after Yami layed his heart out, it was stomped on, hard and relentless. However, was Seto the same way? He was Seth's reincarnation, but that didn't mean that he held the exact same personality. In fact, Seto was probably more honest than anyone else he knew besides his own Aibou. Yami felt himself scooting over closer to Seto, just to look into those alluring eyes. Manipulation wasn't a concern at this point.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, have you ever loved someone, but were afraid of their reaction? Have you ever wanted to go forth and tell this person, but you couldn't do it because of a past relationship? You were loved, and yet your heart was stomped on after awhile, and they didn't care the least bit for your tears? You were used and abused, and yet you mistook it for love?"  
  
Seto merely looked down at Yami in silence, his eyes blinking several times. There was silence for a few moments, while his mind whirred around rather rapidly. `Yuugi was .. used and abused before?` That was what his mind continuously repeated as he looked down at the other. He noticed how the other had moved closer rather hesitantly. This was serious, for the other to have asked this of him, of all people. Kaiba Seto was Mutou Yuugi's rival, and nothing more. And that relationship stayed rather intact, at least until Seto felt he needed a walk in the park. It was nightfall, so nobody would really see him, a very rich corporate executive officer, walking like nothing in the middle of the streets. When he saw Yuugi curled up in a bench, tears falling down his face, the brunette felt a pain in his heart to see him in such anguish. He couldn't help but walk over to clear those tears, and to stare into those beautiful crimson eyes of his.   
  
He had never expected Yuugi to lean against that touch and nuzzle his hand. It felt rather soothing. He soon found himself wanting to know what was wrong with the other. When he had sat down to see what was the matter with the other, again, he expected a cold remark, a biting saying and probably for the other to get up and walk away. Yuugi, instead, surprised him again and had opened up almost immediately.  
  
Yami had noticed the silence that came between them. He shifted and looked up at him, clearing his eyes once more and shaking his head. "Of course not. I'm sure you've never experienced that." He smiled sadly, and moved to get up. "It was stupid of me to ask. I'll .. talk to you some other time, I guess, Kaiba-kun. Sorry for bothering you like that."  
  
However, as Yami stood up, Seto had reached out and pulled the other back. Yami let out a surprised cry as he felt himself sit back down. He turned around sharply to face Seto. He nearly jumped at the closeness of their faces, blinking several times as he studied the endless waters that were Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba himself was studying how the fires in Yuugi's normally crimson hues were dull and just struggling to stay alive. Whoever abused and used Yuugi before would pay, as well as anyone who dared tried to put the fire out in Yuugi.  
  
"Who did it? Who used and abused you?"   
  
Yami began to shiver. He didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't talk about it. He shook his head fervently in an attempt to not talk about it. He would not open his mouth, for he knew he would start sobbing from the pressure from his present and past melding together into one. Seto, Seth .. both were one in the same physically. And Yami was scared as he couldn't discern their differences. He tried to pull away, to get up and run. He had to get away, return to the Sennen Puzzle if anything. He would talk to Yuugi and all would be fine as the other knew how to make him smile.  
  
"Yuugi .."  
  
"I'm not Yuugi. Don't call me that. Just .. don't .."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "Then wh-"  
  
"I don't know ..."   
  
And as the tears fell once more, Seto brought the other into his arms. He held that shaking form that was externally, the King of Games, but internally, was still innocent, vulnerable, and very much able to experience emotions. Cerulean hues closed, one hand pressed against the back of that soft, smooth spiky hair. The other was pressed on Yami's lower back.  
  
So many questions were left unanswered. More were arising. But, Seto didn't care right now. He would ask at a later time. He felt ease for the first time while holding Yami in his arms, letting the other cry his eyes out. There was confusion between the duo. However, there was a great possibility of recovering it. Seto knew. And he hoped Yami had the strength to want to know, as King of Games, a spirit from the Sennen Puzzle, and now someone who was important in Kaiba's life.   
  
* * *  
  
(OWARI.)  
  
Please R/R! Should I continue this? Do you people like it? Opinions, praises, & constructive criticism is greatly accepted. =3 That's all for now! Goodbye for now. ^^ 


	2. I'll Always Be By Your Side

TITLE: Not What You Think (Not What I Think)  
  
CHAPTER: 2  
  
STATUS: Work in Progress  
  
AUTHOR: Synchronized Love  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: Angst/Psychological  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue. Plzkthx. :3  
  
PAIRING(S): Suggestible Seto/Yami; it's more angst than romantic, but it's pretty evident that it's the main attempted pairing in this fic.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Well, here I am again. Originally, I was going to leave it at that. However, your reviews (plus some death threats o0) have inspired me to continue this fic, and make it into a multi-chapter story. In this chapter, there is no interaction between Seto or Yami, nor are there any flashbacks. I may do that next chapter. Anyway, this chapter is mainly Yami/Yuugi. No, not romance. I'm not pairing them up at all in this story. I just couldn't leave Yuugi in the dark after chapter one, so I had to give them both some interaction and understanding. It's rather cute, I'll admit. ^_^ Angsty, as well. So yes .. enjoy this chapter, and do review. Thanks.   
  
RECOGNITION: (thank you to the following reviewers 3) Blue September, Kayrie, Sakura Li, Annonymous, Moonlitspire, Adrie, Aoi Hitome, Yummy Yami, Tainted Fortune, "...", Sailor Pride and Yumi-chan   
  
` words ` = thoughts  
  
_words_ = stresses on words  
  
/words/ = Yuugi talking to Yami  
  
//words// = Yami talking to Yuugi  
  
*~*~*  
  
How _embarrassing_.  
  
With an unceremonious entrance back into the Kame Game Shop, the door closed softly, almost soundlessly, Yami clicking the lock and leaning against the wooden frame. His eyes still stung, and his head hurt from all the tears he had shed in the park. Crimson orbs stared at the floor, becoming half-lidded while he remembered the reaching why he was in such discomfort at the moment. His cheeks were still warm from the blush to his face after he soon realized that the brunette had taken him into his arms and held him for a good five minutes, allowing him to sob to his heart's content. When Yami had stopped crying, he immediately stiffened in Seto's arms, not believing this, believing that this man, a cold-hearted duelist, was trying to comfort him. In an instant, Yami tore away, and blindly ran, not caring if the other called out for him.  
  
*  
  
Seto didn't, however. He just watched him run, his own mind filled with questions as to who this person was. The person who looked so much like Yuugi, but wasn't Yuugi. He had denied that name, refused to be called by it, and couldn't give a name to call himself by. It was rather strange to find someone who looked so much like Yuugi, even down to the Puzzle that hung around, who wasn't even him. Never having a belief in conspiracies or coincidences, the brunette simply stared in the direction that the adolescent ran off to, and stood up from the bench, making his way back in the opposite direction. He had to get some form of rest for the next day, as he ran a company, and also went to school to get his education. Vaguely, however, Seto realized that the other had been running in the direction of the Game Shop. It caused him to pause shortly, and glance back. Cerulean hues stared at the trees in the park and the empty sidewalk before he shook his head. "Could Yuugi have ..? No. That wasn't him at all. If I had to memorize only one thing about Yuugi, it's the fact that he has purple eyes, and not those ruby red ones that this kid possessed .." Turning his head to the path ahead of him, Seto continued to walk, not knowing how close, yet how far off he was from the actual truth.  
  
*  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Yuugi .."  
  
"I'm not Yuugi. Don't call me that. Just .. don't .."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "Then wh-"  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
` Who am I? `  
  
Those three words often appeared in his mind, plaguing him, for him to at least try and figure out even a remote hint of who he was. Knowledge of him being a Pharaoh from three millennia ago wasn't enough to ease his mind. What was Yami's name, his keepsake? In a bittersweet train of thought, the spirit found this rather humorous. Just a few hours ago, all he could think about was of Seth. Seth this, and Seth that. A man whom he thought loved him when Yami himself loved him too. Lies. All lies that only toyed with him and brought him into the pit of despair, where the sadness threatened to drown him. And while he was drowning, Seth's reincarnation appeared, taking him into his arms, letting him breathe once more and quake within his powerful arms.  
  
Now he just wanted to know who he was. At least, with that knowledge, he could say he was someone in this world. He existed, even if his lover did not love him. Yami could proudly say that he held some form of identity, other than being 'the other Yuugi.'   
  
Yami closed his eyes, eventually lifting himself from the doorframe as he made a sluggish walk towards the stairs. Those eyes opened briefly once more, so he could see his way up to the second floor amidst the darkness in the Game Shop. Just by the silence, he knew that everyone was asleep. Slowly he made his way up, each stair moaning gently from his weight. It would only take a few minutes to ascend to the second floor, the former Pharaoh soon walking in the direction of Yuugi's room.  
  
That was when he heard it: faint sobs silently floating about in his light's room. `Aibou?` Yami thought with worry filling his mind, pushing away all other thoughts from his head as he slowly opened the door. The lamp was on, illuminating a gentle glow towards the bed, where a small form was writhing about in bed, covered in his blankets. "Aibou ..?" He called out gently, not receiving a response. Crimson hues became filled with concern, Yami walking towards the bed and placing his hand upon the figure. Nothing. When the spirit pulled down the blankets to at least reveal Yuugi's face to the gentle glow of the lamp, he noticed the redness in the little one's cheeks. Tears continuously spilled down Yuugi's face, gentle moans coming out in unison with every tear.   
  
Yami's eyes widened. Why? Why was Yuugi crying? He couldn't understand it at all. Moving to kneel on the floor, he reached out and took hold of one of Yuugi's hands, enveloping it within his own as he watched the other cry in his slumber. Was it a nightmare? The constant squirming made it seem like Yuugi was struggling against someone or something, and his cries seemed to be him losing something important to him. But, Yami couldn't put his finger on it. At least, until the other began crying out vocally.  
  
"Don't do this alone! Please! I'll always be by your side. Yami! Don't go! I beg of you, don't leave me! Yami!"   
  
`For .. me ..?`  
  
Yuugi shot up from his bed, his eyes wide and fearful. Tears splattered onto his face as he struggled against some unknown force. "Yami! Yami don't go! Yami!"  
  
"Aibou!"  
  
Silence.   
  
Yami's arms wound around Yuugi's waist tightly like a hook. When Yuugi began to struggle, it was evident that his hikari was amidst sleep and consciousness, fighting to catch up with the dream version of himself. When Yuugi shot up and nearly jumped off the bed, the hold on the hand quickly moved to around the other's waist, pulling Yami up with him quite literally. It was when Yami called out to him in reality, did Yuugi stop and look over to see whether the voice was real or not.   
  
"M-mou hitori no boku .."  
  
When Yuugi quickly turned his body swiftly to latch himself to Yami's form, his arms wrapped around the other's body as he cried into Yami's shoulder, the Pharaoh merely held him. Yami closed his eyes, rubbing Yuugi's lower back while the other cried his tears away, his hands clutching onto Yami's clothing like before. He was trembling from the intensity of his own cries, having evidently been worried that Yami would leave and never return to him again. `I'd never leave him, though. Why would he think such a thing?` //I am not .. worth your tears.//  
  
/Yami ../  
  
//Hm?//  
  
/This is the first time you've used the l-link .. _our_ link .. in a long time./  
  
More shock. Had Yami been that dense lately? `Obviously so. Dear Ra, with my thinking of Seth, I never realized how much I was hurting my Aibou. I could kick myself.`  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
//Yes, Aibou?//  
  
/You will always be worth my tears. I care about you more than anything else. You scared me so much when you left. I thought .. I thought you'd never return to me. Ever./  
  
//Oh Yuugi .. I'm sorry.//  
  
/Just never leave me again! I won't pressure you to tell me anything. I won't suffocate you. I won't do anything to drive you away like I did before. All I ask it that you stay with me./  
  
Yuugi's voice had begun to falter even in their link, which signaled how desperate and upset the other was. Yami closed his eyes, continuing to massage the other's lower back, calming him, allowing the other to relax in his embrace. Never, never would Yami leave Yuugi. If he could help it, he would stay by his partner's side forever. Right? `I shouldn't even question that. Of course I would ..` Slowly, he pulled Yuugi back from his shoulders, tilting Yuugi's head up so that both of their heads were leveled with each other. With his eyes slowly opening, the former Pharaoh's ruby red hues met with those pure, watery amethyst orbs. One hand reached to touch Yuugi's cheek, emitting a blush from the other. Yami smiled gently.   
  
"I'd never leave you. You never drove me away nor suffocated me ever, Aibou. I needed to step outside and think. I had to. Otherwise I could have done things that I would never think of doing in front of you. I stepped out to protect you, and myself. I couldn't risk .. hurting you. I never knew .. that I was hurting you by stepping out." When another tear slipped down Yuugi's eyes, the spirit's thumb reached up and brushed it away, causing a small smile to appear on Yuugi's face. Leaning closely to the other, Yami brushed his lips against Yuugi's forehead. He then whispered, "I am not ready now. But, I promise you I'll tell you what's been on my mind when I can."  
  
Yuugi nodded, and looked up at Yami, following the kiss to his forehead. "Okay." It was spoken rather cutely, making Yami laugh because of it. Yuugi simply blushed and looked down with a shy look. Then suddenly, a yawn escaped those slightly smiling lips of his. This raised one of Yami's eyebrows, soon realizing how late it was. With a gentle release of Yuugi's face and body, Yami was about to leave when he felt the hold on his shirt not relenting. Crimson eyes gazed back to the little one, staring at those solemn spheres of amethyst. "Stay with me? Tonight?" Yuugi pleaded, not wanting to be alone without his darkness tonight.   
  
Yami hesitated, but eventually nodded, walking back to the bed and settling himself on one side while Yuugi scooted over, pulling his blankets so that Yami could settle in. Once the former Pharaoh was comfortable, Yuugi covered himself and Yami completely, and laid his head on the pillow. Yami did the same, and both of their eyes met for a long time. Yami reached over and brushed another kiss upon Yuugi's forehead. "Sleep well, Aibou." Yuugi sighed and nodded, moving in to snuggle with the former Pharaoh, pressing his body against Yami's. He closed his eyes, and allowed his exhaustion to get the better of him, lulling the little one into a deep sleep.  
  
Crimson hues watched, his arm snaking around Yuugi's waist carefully, massaging the other's back for a few moments, keeping the light as comfortable as possible. Soon, he too fell asleep, his mind drifting from Yuugi's state of vulnerability, to his own mental state. The dreams of his near death that evening wracked through his body once more, remembering every event from when he narrowly dodged that knife to when his own attempt to keep himself alive stole away the soul of the one man who he truly felt for. Whom he truly _loved_. Yami vaguely remembered other events other than this, his past still a blur to him. But he knew for a fact that Seth did love him. What had changed those feelings that night was still a mystery. The former Pharaoh was determined to know, even in his self-conscious.  
  
Then his mind shifted to the mystery of his keepsake.  
  
These dreams, flashbacks, mysteries all had even the most remote shred of evident to Yami's past. It was more than obvious to notice that. While the same dream, or nightmare, played over and over, relentlessly plaguing the Pharaoh with guilt, fear, and vulnerability, a question clicked into his mind. Seth's death, his lost memory, his lost keepsake .. were they all related somehow? Could they be melded into one single, solitary conclusion, reasoning, or solution? Determination crossed Yami's slumbered features at this mind whirred around those possibilities.  
  
Was there still a chance at figuring it out?  
  
Could he make up for everything now?   
  
Was a part of Seth still existent in Seto's body?  
  
"Seth .." Yami whispered, turning his head gently in his sleep, moaning in discomfort slightly. Stirred by the gentle sounds from his darkness, with a half-lidded gaze, Yuugi watched worriedly, reaching up to touch Yami's cheek with his hand.  
  
"Yami .."  
  
* * *  
  
(END CHAPTER TWO.)  
  
R/R, please. =3 Remember, I'll take opinions, praises, and constructive criticism. ^_^ Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring for you all. Bye for now! 


End file.
